Gohan And Videl's Honnymoon!
by Gbecool132
Summary: Just a little something a wrote up! It is very much Lemony! Rated M for a reason! One-Shot


**Hey Guys! !! Go a little one-shot here for ya!!! It Is very Lemony so don't read if you don't want to!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!! **

…

* * *

**Gohan and Videl's Honeymoon!!!**

The sun peered above the horizon with rays of light dancing amongst the persistent waves. The mist and fog fought valiantly against the increasing light, but retreated as the sun increased its presence. Song birds began to awaken and welcome the morning with their melodic chirps and whistles. Dew drops dove off blades of grass and shimmied down the straw rooftop of the island bungalow.

But as much beauty as nature could summon forth, it paled in comparison to what Gohan was staring admiringly at. He watched his newlywed wife sleep, taking in her peaceful expression and subtle smile. He followed her body's lines with its fair, smooth skin and graceful curves, all the while sensing the feeling of her serene soul. He gently brushed a finger across her bangs before placing light kisses on her exposed shoulder and arm. She moaned before slowly opening her still droopy eyes. Her vision was filled with the image of the gaze and goofy grin of her mate.

"Good morning sweetheart." he said softly. She replied with a smile before flipping to the other side so she could return to her slumber. But, this was no time for sleep. Her frisky husband saw to that. With a smirk of devilishness, the half-saiyan slid himself towards her and began to tenderly nibble on her ear. It tickled terribly and Videl began to giggle. She tried to shove him off, but this eager warrior knew no retreat.

"Gohan, stop! That tickles." Videl laughed as she continued to swat the persistent demi-saiyan.

"I can't. I'm hungry. Hungry for you." Gohan whispered into her ear before carefully clambering atop her. He was careful to balance his weight off of her strong, but petite form.

Finally realizing that sleep was lost , Videl rolled onto her back and locked eyes with her overly curious mate.

"Being rather naughty aren't we?"

Gohan didn't reply to Videl's question. rather, he leaned over and began to playfully nuzzle her neck and cheek.

For Videl, his little caresses sent shivers of heat throughout her body.

Neither of them had any experience prior to this, their honeymoon, but both were learning rather quickly. Videl knew her husband was extremely intelligent and likely 'coursed' in the basics, but his still somewhat mysterious saiyan side revealed his animal instincts and desire. Whether he had control of them or not, he seemed driven to some purposeful task. For the past night, the two explored each other in a harmonic tune of primal ecstasy. Of course, this was why she was tired now. Even though Gohan was doing much of the work, he seemed tireless and continuously driven by some instinctive urge...and she knew _exactly_ what that 'urge' was.

"Dear, I think this honeymoon has awakened some surpressed beast in you." she teased as she ran a finger down his beautifully chiselled chest.

Gohan let out a deep, guttural growl. It was barely audible, but Videl could feel it vibrate Gohan's upper chest. She trained her eyes back up to his and tried to navigate their dark yet innocent depths for meaning. But, this was unnecessary. His body gave answer to his intentions. She felt it brush her own body as he nuzzled her.

"Well, aren't we an early riser?" she purred and gave in to his advances. Her hands ran circles from his chest to his shoulders then down his abs. She closed her eyes when his nuzzling manifested into passionate suckling. His kisses were gentle and yet burned with an intense rage. She often wondered if the super saiyan in him came forth in such moments, but she trusted him completely.

His kisses trailed lower from chin to throat to breasts. He lingered there as if feeling a bit of nostalgia from his infant years before continuing his mouth's journey down her smooth body. Soon, it found its intended destination as the sweet succulence of her feminine honey enveloped his senses of smell and taste.

Videl's heart began to race as her breath escaped her mouth in gasps. For a fleeting moment, she wondered where he could have possibly learned the techniques he was currently using, but shoved the thought aside when he switched maneuvers and penetrated her now very moist depths. She let out a deep gasp as his member began to fill her. Why were saiyans so well endowed!? It took extra effort on her petite form to accommodate him. Slowly though, her body was learning to adapt to his size. While some muscles stretched, others relaxed, and all were getting quite the workout in their little honeymoon romps.

Meanwhile, Gohan could feel himself slipping. It felt similar to the first time he ascended beyond super saiyan.

Only now, the emotion enveloping his mind was that of pleasure rather than anger. But one thing was for certain, both has a purpose, some reason for being. He tried to remain focused, no he had to. He wanted to be gentle and loving even though his instinctive innerbeast wanted to give in to lust and reproductive purpose.

Rather than allow himself complete surrender to the waves of pleasure he was feeling, Gohan concentrated on his mate's. He watched Videl intently, noting her physical and emotional responses to his actions. He wasn't entirely sure of everything he was doing, but he was learning. And, if there's one thing Gohan knew well, it was studying. He kept his thrusts slow and gentle, ignoring Videl's pleas for an increase in tempo and strength. Even when she grabbed his firm behind, he refused her requests.

Losing her patience and unable to bare his teasing any longer, she cried out in frustration. "Gohaaaaaan!"

He placed a finger on her lips and smiled gently. He was asking her to have patience.

But patience was the last thing on her mind. The intense waves of pleasure enveloping her body and soul were driving her mad. Her body commanded more Gohan and her mind seconded the motion. She tried to modify their position, but her darling hubby was already prepared for that tactic and maintained their current course with a countershift of his own weight. He did so without missing a single beat of his tempo. The boy was good, Videl gave him that. Gohan smirked in a way Vegeta would be proud and continued his agonizingly slow and gentle pace.

"Gohan, please?" she pleaded and still, Gohan persisted on his own speed. He leaned over her, nuzzling and nibbling at the back of her neck and causing tingling senstations that coursed her body and sent shivers charging up and down her spine. She tried to whine, but Gohan had shifted to yet another tactic and this one was more appealing to her now. His sense of urgency had kicked in...finally.

His thrusts maintained their slow tempo, but they became more intense and powerful. They plunged him into ever more deeper depths. She could hear his breathing now as well. She decided it was time to shift the balance of control. Her hands snaked along his back as her fingernails raked up and down his back. She rememberd his mother telling her that he loved back rubs. And sure enough, she got her desired results. Gohan was feeling one of his favorite feelings. He loved the feeling of his back massaged. Both ChiChi and Piccolo used them on him as a child to soothe and comfort him. His focus on this new feeling distracted Gohan as Videl shifted her weight and flip-flopped them so that she was now atop him.

Gohan returned to his senses once the back rub ceased. He gazed up at her amusingly, amazed that she could be so slick, but he made no attempt to alter their new position. She had earned her victory and now she got the spoils. The reins were hers and she immediately kicked her stallion into high gear just as Gohan knew she would. He watched her body undulate atop him and sent his visual senses into a frenzy. They in turn, let his body and brain know that all was good...perhaps too good. His body and brain already knew that.

She drove herself down on him and sent the tempo into a pace she wouldn't be able to maintain for long. She was the cause of her own undoing as she yelped in ecstacy. The undulating waves within her then massaged Gohan in a way he couldn't fight against, as he too, felt the massive release of pleasure and warmth. His seed filled her as Videl collapsed atop him, exhausted once again. Gohan felt relaxed and content as now, he could finally allow himself to sleep. The light breeze and mist from the surf cooled their heated bodies as they entered the open regions of the little hut and nature once again reclaimed its right to perform.

**End.**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
